


Do You Hear It? (Please Don't Die)

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [117]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Sam, Episode: s07e03 The Girl Next Door, Heartbeats, M/M, Scared Dean, Tears first cuddles later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was that missing gap between when Sam and Dean got to the hospital to when they got back to the cabin. This is what I would liked to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear It? (Please Don't Die)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 3 The Girl Next Store
> 
> Sorry this is so late. I was watching too many movies.

"Y'know, I thought I'd never hear your voice again."

Sam glanced at Dean from his place on the ratty couch, eyebrows raised and beer hovering half way to his mouth. 

"Excuse me?"

Dean stared down at his own bottle, fingers picking at the wet label. "When you have that seizure. In the ambulance. You've been through a shit ton of stuff, but not once did you have a seizure. No matter how hard you hit your head, or how much blood you lost, you never had a seizure. And I thought that you... might die."

Sam stood and made his way to the empty chair next to Dean, sitting down and taking his brother's hands in his.

"Dean?"

Dean's head slowly rose, and Sam could see the tears glistening in his eyes. "I thought I'd never feel your skin again. Or hold your hand, or play with your hair, or see you again, or-"

Dean's breath hitched and the tears over flowed. Sam leaned forward and gathered Dean in his arms, mindful of his cast. Words flew out of his mouth as he cried.

"I-I-I just never saw you doing something like that. I thought-I thought you were going to  _die_ and-"

"Shh, Dean." Sam ran his fingers through his brother's hair. He slowly shifted Dean across his chest, letting his ear rest right were his heart would be. "You hear that? I'm alive, Dean. And I'll stay that way." Dean's tears stopped as his listened to the steady heartbeat. He sniffled and closed his eyes, twisting his fingers into Sam's flannel.

"Please don't die."


End file.
